1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a lens barrel which is used for an interchangeable lens or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-271778 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique for realizing miniaturization of a lens barrel in an optical axis direction. Patent Literature 1 discloses the technique in which an output gear is made short for realizing the miniaturization of the lens barrel in the optical axis direction.
In the lens barrel, not only the miniaturization in the optical axis direction but also miniaturization in a radial direction (reduction of diameter) is required.